Question: Simplify the expression. $(-p^{3}-2p)(-2p^{4}+3p^{3})$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - p^3 (-2 p^4) - p^3 (3 p^3) - 2 p (-2 p^4) - 2 p (3 p^3) $ Simplify. $2p^{7}-3p^{6}+4p^{5}-6p^{4}$